


Knot What I Was Expecting

by KnottheWolf



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creampie, Dirty Talk, First Time, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnottheWolf/pseuds/KnottheWolf
Summary: Day 6- Creampie: Maybe Stiles shouldn’t have visited Derek while on the night of a full moon. That’s a lie. He totally would have done it again.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949791
Comments: 27
Kudos: 768
Collections: Sterek Goodness





	Knot What I Was Expecting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I’m not dead I promise. *Puts sunglasses over my baggy eyes.* Work has been killing me lately. Thanks for being patient with me.

After the whole, killing Kate and Peter debacle, and _“I’m the Alpha”_. Stiles had given Derek a wide berth for a whole week before breaking down and going to the burnt out house that the werewolf was squatting in. In the middle of the night. On a full moon. Not exactly one of his best ideas, but he just had to-well, he wasn’t even sure why he wanted to see Derek. A part of him wants to make sure the guy is ok, because Derek did just kill his last living family member-even though Peter was coco for coco puffs. And the other part just wants to pester the werewolf into questions about what it’s like being the Alpha now. He’s curios by nature, and some day that’s going to be his downfall. Probably today.

Especially today as he walks into the burnt up house and calls out the Alpha’s name.

“Derek? You in here, big guy? Uh, it’s me Stiles. Try not to kill me.” He calls out to an empty house.

Stiles is momentarily glad ghost are not a thing, or else he would have been even more creeped out by the dead Hale family watching him as he walks towards the stairs. Actually, he’s pretty sure they would have told him to fuck off if they’re anything like Derek. 

The first step on the stairs makes him freeze as it groans under his weight. For a split moment he’s ready to turn back around and forget about everything, but the curiosity gets the better of him and he keeps climbing the stairs. Which turns out to be a mistake. When he gets to the middle of the stairs, they screech and groan before collapsing out from under him and his back hits the ground. A few planks hitting his stomach as they fall on top of him as well.

“Fuck my life.” He whines at the headache.

“ **Stiles**.”

_Oh ok, thanks Karma._ He whines to himself when he hears the werewolf snarl out his name.

“What are you doing here.”

Rude. Is there even a question mark in that statement?

“Well, I was trying to kill myself by getting smashed underneath your shitty stairs. But apparently I read the instructions wrong.” He winces when Derek throws the planks off of him and lifts him off the ground. “Ow, ow, ow, be careful I’m precious merchandise.”

Derek snorts at the comment as he drops Stiles on the couch, “If you were so precious, then maybe you shouldn’t have tried climbing the stairs.

“Shut up, you’re such an asshole.” Stiles growls, he’s about to say something else when suddenly Derek’s hand rest on his head and the headache he had vanishes. “Oooh, wait wait, ok I take it back. You are amazing. I love you. Never stop touching me.”

The Alpha rolls his eyes and then removes his hand, which makes Stiles whine pathetically again. When he focuses his eyes again its to realize Derek isn’t wearing a shirt. He almost _drools_ at the sight of a sweaty, shirtless Derek Hale but pulls himself back in because he’s Stiles. Weak, annoying, human, Stiles. And there’s no way a hot macho Alpha werewolf like Derek Hale would look at him twice. _He’s probably not even gay,_ his mind supplies to him.

“What are you doing here, Stiles.”

“Jeez, can’t a guy check up on his friends.” Stiles frowns, crossing his arms from where he’s slouched on Derek’s couch.

Derek gives him a pointed look and grounds out, “We’re not friends.”

That has Stiles standing to his feet, “Uh excuse you, we’re something! I did not just harbor your wolfy ass in my house for a week, help you kill your crazy uncle and that psycho bitch, and then skip the lacrosse game my dad came to see me just because I hate you! That has to count for something.”

He walked around the side of the couch to glare up at Derek, the Alpha is only an inch taller him so it’s not much of a stretch.

“Oh? So that makes us friends?”

Stiles pauses because he’s not really sure. Is he friends with Derek Hale? The guy did once threaten him with bodily harm, and made Stiles hit his head against the driving wheel of the Jeep. But he also protected Stiles from Peter when the guy was still walking around and slashing people’s throats. He’s not sure if he could really call them friends, maybe reluctant friends? No still doesn’t sound right.

“Maybe, I don’t know. Anyways, I just wanted to see how you were doing with you new Alpha statues. I know you decided to tell Jackson to fuck off when he asked for the bite. The guy has been nothing but an asshole to me since then, thank you very much.” 

Derek tilts his head, his stare is intense and if Stiles wasn’t a little used to it by now he might have pissed his pants. Instead his dick is a traitor and starts chubbing in his pants as Derek keeps staring at him. 

“I didn’t give him the bite, because I knew he wouldn’t make a good Beta.”

Stiles snorts at that, “It doesn’t take a genius to realize Jackson only wants something to make himself look better. He probably would have told you to fuck off and then tried to figure it out by himself. Maybe kill a few people because he’s got shitty anger issues like Scott.”

“ _Scott hurt you?_ ”

The way he asks the question is almost akin to that of a wolf snarling. It sends a shiver down Stiles spin and he takes a step back when Derek crowds him against the arm of the couch.

“Uh, well, kind of? I mean he did go all wolfy on me in the locker room and tried to kill me but it’s ok I hit him with the fire extinguisher. And he kind of calmed down after he cooled off.” Stiles explains, realizing his mistake when Derek flashes red eyes and pushes him down against the couch.

“He touched you.”

“Uh, Derek, what-uh what are you. Oh my god, that’s your mouth!” Stiles yelps as his shirt is literally torn off his chest and the Alpha is sucking a bruise against his neck. He keens as teeth scrap against his sensitive neck, his body arching up into the Alpha’s touch as Derek grips his hips tightly. “Derek.”

“If he ever touches you again, I’ll _fucking rip his head off._ You’re **mine**.” Derek snarls, clawed hands grip Stiles pants and with a sharp yank he’s pulling them down Stiles legs along with his boxers. He flips Stiles around and bends him over the arm of the couch, his own erection rubbing harsh denim against Stiles ass.

“Hhh-wh- _what_? Derek.” Stiles cries out, his body betraying him as he presses against the werewolfs’ dick.

“ _Mine_.” Fingers trace over his hole and Stiles feels his body twitch with anticipation, when they remove themselves he whines in displeasure but freezes when he feels tongue start to lap at his asshole.

It the’s most action he’s ever gotten on his asshole and Stiles feels like his dick is about to explode from it. Derek is harsh and wild as he laps at Stiles’s hole, his tongue prodding inside of him which has Stiles squirming against the strange sensation. He’s just recently discovered he likes men and hasn’t had time to even attempt fingering himself, so he’s not sure how to react when Derek pushes a finger in along with his tongue. Derek’s spit only helps a short way before the burn of two fingers getting pressed into his ass have Stiles hissing at the sting.

“Derek, wait-fuck. Don’t you have any lube. _Please_.” He grits out, dick straining between the rough couch and his stomach.

Derek grumbles behind him and them the fingers are gone. Stiles almost starts to cry at the loss of touch, but then Derek is pressed up against him again. And in a matter of seconds, Stiles feels the cold sensation of lube being squirted onto his asshole, he clenches his teeth at how cold it is and suppresses a shiver. Once Derek has emptied the entire packet he tosses it to the ground and gets back to fingering Stiles open. Stiles grunts as those two fingers are shoved back inside of him, moaning when Derek sets his mouth on his neck again. A part of him can’t wait to see the hickies he’ll wake up to tomorrow morning. The other half is worried what Scott or his dad is going to think when they see it.

“Oh fuck, Derek- _yes_.” Stiles moans as a third finger is added into the mix, and they curl up against his prostate. He feels his vision get splotchy with black circles for a moment before coming back to himself. Whining when sharp teeth nip against his oversensitive neck.

“ _Mine_. You belong to me. I’m your **Alpha** not that pathetic welp.” Derek growls into his neck, the fingers getting more eradtic with their thrust.

Stiles whines and nods his head, at this moment he would agree to whatever Derek told him. “Yes, yes, whatever you want.”

Another growl and Derek pulls his fingers to, theres the sound of a belt unbuckling and a zipper being pulled down then the Alpha’s dick is pressing up against his asshole. Stiles freezes for a moment when the head of Derek’s dick rubs up against him. He’s never taken anything up his ass before and this realization comes crashing down on him, he internally freaks out for a moment as Derek keeps pressing up against him. The werewolf snuffles against his neck and makes a deep rumbling sound in his chest as if trying to calm Stiles down. It helps and then there’s the insistent press of Derek’s dick sliding inside of him. The werewolf moves inside him slowly, inch by inch fucking into Stiles tight hole. He’s only half way in and Stiles feels like he can’t breath. It’s _too_ much, Derek is too big there’s no fucking way he can fight that entire monster inside his ass.

“Derek, it hurts- _please_.” Stiles cries, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

Derek rubs his nose up Stiles neck and against his cheek, hot puffs of air caressing his blushing skin, “It’s ok, baby. I got you. You’re ok.”

Stiles shudders around Derek’s cock, the guy is huge. He can tell the man is thick too, the girth of his dick has Stiles asshole burning from the stretch. The Alpha doesn’t move for a while, letting Stiles get used to the size but when he feels the tiniest moan from Stiles’s lips the Alpha starts to pull back out. Stiles’s fingers grip against the fabric of the couch as the thick cock inside of him slides out, when the tip is the only thing inside of him Derek waits for a second before pushing back in. This time the thrust is harsher, one long slap against his skin that has Stiles yelping and jumping forward. The couch arm keeps him in perfect place for Derek to grab his hips and start jackhammering away inside of him. The werewolf grunts like a wild animal above him and Stiles feels tears drip down his cheeks. It burns but god does it feel so good.

“ _Derek!_ Derek, fuck.” Stiles whines, his hips betraying him as they fuck back on Derek’s cock.

He hears a dark laugh from above him and shivers at the sound, “Look at you. Begging on my cock. I can smell the desperation coming off you in waves.”

His whole face burns with embaressment at Derek’s words and he ducks his head between his arms to hide. But that has the werewolf roaring, gripping Stiles by the back of his neck and lifting him up. The angle gives Derek’s dick better leverage to fuck Stiles, his body falling back down on his cock every time the werewolf fucks up into him.

“God you look so pretty squirming on my cock.” Derek rumbles against his throat, sharp claws drag down Stiles sides and the human trembles at the touch. His dick his hand and pointed up in the air, the head of his dick is spilling with precome and Stiles watches with wide eyes as a clawed hand wraps around his sensitive member. He whimpers with fear. He’s seen what those claws could do and having them right next to his most sensitive parts makes him full of dread. “Shh, it’s ok, baby. I’m not going to hurt you. Wanna get you off real good. You’ll be good for me right, baby?”

Stiles never thought of himself as a pet name kind of guy, but when Derek calls him ‘ _baby_ ’ it just does things to him. He nods his head slowly and feels his jaw drop when Derek starts jerking him off.

“So good, so perfect for me. My good boy.”

“ _Nggh_ -Derek, please. More.” He pants.

“You want more baby? Want your Alpha to fill you up with his come? Want me to breed you so full of my come its dripping out of that tight ass of yours at school tomorrow? Tell me what you want, baby.”

Stiles screams as a powerful thrust has him toppling over to his hands again. His legs are pulled up and wrapped around Derek’s waist, and the Alpha takes pleasure in fucking harder against Stiles ass.

“ **Yes!** Yes, please more. Want you to fill me up, _Alpha!_ Wanna be yours.” Stiles whines, he’s not even sure what he’s agreeing to but it feels like the right thing when Derek’s hips hammer into him. 

A hand settles on the middle of his back, pressing Stiles down against the couch while Derek fucks his wet hole. It’s then, when the rim of his asshole starts to burn again that something is happening to Derek’s dick. Specifically, at the base of his dick. He whines, and squirms trying to get away, unsure on what the hell is going on. But Derek just grabs his hips and pulls him back down onto his cock. The stretch is starting to hurt now and Stiles ears are filled with the sound of wild grunts and the harsh slapping of skin on skin.

“You feel that, baby? That’s my knot. Gonna breed your little cunt full of my cum, you’ll be heavy with my pups by the end of the day. You’re mine Stiles.” Derek snarls, his voice sounds feral now and Stiles wonders if his face has shifted into that grotesque Beta shift.

Stiles howls when he feels Derek’s knot pop past the rim of his asshole, it rubs right against his prostate rough enough that Stiles starts coming harshly against the couch. His vision blacks out a bit as Derek keeps on fucking him. His body is sore all over and loose, and Derek just keeps using his hole. His knot pulls against the rim of Stiles’ sensitive asshole each time he fucks into him, and when his knot gets to big Derek just fucks forward and forward until the Alpha is roaring. It feels like there’s all too much filling Stiles up at once, its like he’s choking on Derek’s come. And it just keeps coming. He wonders how much his stomach might be bulging with all the come inside of him, but decides against looking down to see. Tonight has already been filled with one too many jerk off fantasies, he doesn’t need to add to the list.

Derek settles against Stiles back, his whole body covering Stiles smaller frame as his mouth attaches itself to Stiles neck. The Alpha sucks red hickeys against Stiles, pressing teeth against them once in a while and rumbles whenever Stiles shivers in response.

It’s a while before Derek pulls out of his ass, and Stiles keens when he feels come slobbering down between his thighs. Two thick fingers push the come back inside of Stiles ass and he yelps when Derek starts finger fucking his swollen asshole again. The feeling of the hot come leaking out of him has Stiles dick twitching and his body flushes at how well fucked out he feels.

“Wh-what, Derek. I’m sensitive there.” His voice wobbles at the admission. 

Looking over his shoulder, Stiles feels a squeak escape his mouth when he sees Derek’s heavy erection between the Alpha’s legs. The man had just finished filling Stiles ass up with cum and he’s ready to fuck him again. 

“I know,“ The werewolf gives him a wolfish smile, “but I’m not finish filling you up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are loved!!


End file.
